


Restoration

by BunniesofDoom



Series: In Remembrance [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mechanical Rose, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Restoring Penny's memories turns out to be a bit more challenging than Ruby anticipated.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: In Remembrance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114970
Kudos: 23





	Restoration

"You ready to do this?" Ruby asks, turning to face Penny expectantly.

It had seemed almost too good to be true when, after they'd managed to rescue Pietro, he'd informed them that he could, in fact, restore memories lost by Penny in a previous reboot. Not only was it possible, he'd told them, but it was also actually a relatively simple procedure. He just needed to gather his tools and the old Penny would be returned to them, her memories fully restored.

Ruby had been overjoyed by the news, practically walking on air at the idea of having her friend back. Penny's reaction had been a bit more . . . subdued. Even now, the redhead seems uncertain, frowning and biting her lip. "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Ruby's elation is quickly replaced by concern for her friend.

"Well," Penny pauses, scuffing her feet nervously. "I guess I'm just a little worried about this, that's all."

Ruby takes Penny's hands in her own, shooting her a reassuring smile. "What are you worried about?"

"What if it doesn't work? What if it's something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry, Penny," Ruby assures her. "Your dad said that this is a relatively simple procedure, and he's done it lots of times. And if I know your dad, he really knows his stuff. So, there's nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine."

"I guess you're right," Penny sighs. She still looks uncertain. "It's just that—" She cuts herself off.

"Penny? What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Well, it's just that—" Penny averts her gaze. "I won't be the same after we do this, will I. I won't be me. I'll be the Penny that knew you, the Penny that you remember instead."

"That's—" Ruby doesn't really know what to say to that. Penny's not wrong, after all.

"I know that it's for the best and that you want you friend back, but it's really kind of scary to think that I'll be gone."

"Oh, Penny." Ruby feels the sting of guilt as sharply as if Penny had slapped her across the face. "I'm so sorry."

She's been so focused on the idea of getting her Penny back that's she's forgotten to be a good friend to this Penny.

"It's okay, Ruby. I understand."

"No, it's not okay. I was so caught up in thinking about what I wanted that I ended up treating you like crap. I'm so sorry."

Penny squeezes her hands gently. "It's okay, Ruby. I forgive you. Like I said, I understand. You're my friend." She sighs. "I'm going to go through with the memory restoration, but I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Of course, Penny. What is it?"

"Just—promise you won't forget about me, okay? Keep me in your memories."

"Of course."

The process to restore Penny's memories goes smoothly. Ruby insists on staying by her friend's side the entire time, to reassure her and be there when she wakes up. So, when brilliant green eyes flutter open again, the first thing that Penny sees is Ruby's face.

"Ruby," Penny's voice is soft, but there's no mistaking the delight in her tone. "It's so good to see you again."

"Penny!" Ruby lunges forward to hug her friend tightly, relieved beyond words that everything went smoothly. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" She pulls back slightly, pressing a kiss to Penny's forehead. "I love you. Please don't scare me like that again."

Penny smiles, her entire face lighting up with joy. "I'll try not to do something like that again in the future, Ruby." She pauses briefly before shyly adding, "I love you too."

This time, it's Penny who pulls Ruby in for a bone-crushing hug. "I won't forget you," Ruby murmurs into Penny's hair.

"What was that?" Penny asks, releasing Ruby and allowing her friend to lean away from her as she sits up slightly.

"Just thinking of a friend," Ruby says quietly.

"Were they a good friend?"

Ruby nods. "She was. I think you would have liked her."

"I think I would have liked her too."

"Hey, Penny?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I'm so glad that you're back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
